


Sweet Serial Killer

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Hannigram ficieeesss [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 18 year old Will, Additional Tags to Be Added, Bottom Will, Dark Will, Gore, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I'm Going to Hell, I'm serious hot porn, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Porn, Sex, Top Hannibal, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The madness has just begun.<br/>Will Graham is 18, and empath who lost a twin sister and a mother, he meets a music teacher who is also a therapist and has to help in an investigation to find a notorious killer....The Chesapeake Ripper.<br/>Little does he know....it's Hannibal he's looking for.</p><p>(Sorry Jamie I'm dragging you into my madness o_o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on an rp.  
> Will is genderfluid.  
> Abigail is Will's sister.
> 
> I need a friend to be in the fandom with me o_o
> 
> HANNIGRAM FOREVER!!!! MURDER HUSBANDS!!!

"You're the Ripper?!!" Will screamed in Hannibal's face.

Hannibal flinched, the blood on his hand drips.

"Do you even really Love me??!!!" Will asks loudly, his voice cracking with a sob at the last two words.

Hannibal surged forward and Will backed into the wall, "Go ahead! Kill me!!", Hannibal dropped the knife and hugged Will, who was now crying.

"Why?" Will asks with a broken sob.


	2. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is strange, Will is a unique mind that Hannibal wants to crawl into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a while, I know, sorry babies, here's an update good luck Fannibals...  
> Song for this chapter:  
> Losing My Religion by Clelia Vega (R.E.M. cover)

Will fidgeted with his hair in the mirror before he took his anxiety medicine, he left the house carefully so he didn't make any noise, it is his first day of his second semester psych class at college, he didn't need to show up with a black eye on the first day. 

Most people in the town didn't ask questions about the bruises, they don't want to provoke the guy who fixes their cars and boats, so Will tries to stay out of his father's way so he wouldn't lash out in anger. 

When he got to class he was still 15 minutes early, a tall sandy blonde man came to the door unlocking it, he was older but still quite handsome, he smiles at Will as he opened the door. 

"You may come in, I am Professor Lecter, if you have questions during class feel free to ask..." Lecter said calmly, he had an accent, Lithuanian or Hungarian from the sounds of it.

Will made a mental note to ask at some point if circumstances allowed it, "Will Graham..."

"Ah, the prodigy... It's an honor to meet you William" the man heads for his desk, starting to set up for class and Will takes a seat in the second to last row and adjusts his glasses before getting out what he needs for the class. 

Soon people started showing up, an Asian girl who looked a little older than him sat next to him, "Beverley Katz" she says with a smirk he doesn't make eye contact as he says quietly, "Will Graham... "

Beverley looks at him curiously until Hannibal started talking, noticing Will's attention going to the man as the class started, she wondered about the young man's mental state. 

By the end of class Will had a headache already, so much information in such a short time weighed on his mind, but his memory was pretty good so he could do the homework this was his third psych class, but he wanted to see how this professor worked. 

Hannibal watched Will wait to leave until everyone else was gone, "Have a good day William..." he offers and watches the young man freeze and nod. 

"Have a nice day Professor..." Will said quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear before he left, not knowing the man smirked as he left.

'Interesting...' Hannibal thought to himself as Will left in silence.


End file.
